borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Atlas Probes - Pearl Drops?
Curious about something. I mentioned this before in a different thread, but was never touched upon. Here goes. Has anyone ever found a Pearlescent weapon that was dropped by any one of the Atlas Probes in the Parched Fathoms? I spent probably two hours farming these probes a few weeks ago, but the highest level gun that was dropped was of the purple rarity. Has anyone invested the time to attempt a pearl drop from these probes? I have found a couple pearlescent weapons so far, two from Craw, one from a Drifter, and two from Atlas soldiers, so I know that the pearl drops are not limited to Crawmerax. Anyone have any pearls dropped from those annoying probes or stories to share? BMetcalf82 19:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) TWO from atlas soldiers, TWO from Craw, one from a drifter! That's crazy. I'm approaching 100 farms of crawmerax with no joy. I would guess that lance probes are too common and easy to kill to drop pearls, but hey, wtf do i know about finding pearls :/ Sniperslinger 19:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) What's strange about collecting those pearls is the fact that I found them all during the month of May. I suppose that we all have our dry spells, and some are more lucky than others, but to credit, I haven't found a pearl since. I think I may spend about an hour a night farming the Probes on the Crimson Tollway, just to see where it goes. I cannot upload screen shots, but if I receive anything above purple-rarity guns, then I will be sure to post their attributes. BMetcalf82 21:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I have found 8 pearls so far two of them are bessies and two sheilds, all off craw. i have never found one in the armory or anywhere else. so you may be luckier than you think as i have done well over 250 runs on craw now as well as many armory runs(less than 100). I havnt gotten a peral in about 60-70 or so craw runs now so there is my dry spell.Veggienater 21:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I've never seen anything worthwhile drop from a Probe. I used to stop at each Probe 'station' and kill them all before proceeding but have long since given that up and just drive on. IMO, the Probes aren't high enough up on the threat scale to drop anything special, certainly not a Pearlescent. -- MeMadeIt 21:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Nor have I. The best I've seen was a lower-level blue that was basically "grab-sell" material. Stick to playing around with Badass units, Drifters, and other unique enemies IMO, you're more likely to encounter Pearls that way. AirborneAHole 22:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. I understand that it is most likely a fools' errand to sit on the causeways farming the probes in hopes of finding a pearlescent, as opposed to farming the armory and/or Crawmerax. I'm just curious if anyone was ever lucky enough to find one from a probe? I imagine that most would just gun down the probes and drive on 95% of the time. I have found this to be a general mistake when searching for pearls. Running down Crimson Lance on the causeways, not stopping, just hitting that turbo, with many potential pearl drops just underneath you, with Lance Probes loot being practically ingnored. Back on point, although I figure it is highly unlikely that a Lance Probe would drop a pearlescent, I do believe that it is possible, if time were a non-issue. At any rate, I will try this just as a simple experiment to keep myself entertained until the 28th (jumping back and forth between GoW2 and the Armory) and maybe, just maybe, I, or one of you, may get that stroke of luck in finding one here. BMetcalf82 23:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Lance probes will never drop pearlescents, because they are not programmed to do so. All they are programmed to do is be annoying. Drop guides have been added to all the pearlescent pages - shields and weapons - based on the game data. If you want a specific one, go look it up and farm the enemies listed. 11:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC)